snlfandomcom-20200215-history
November 19, 2005
The 591st episode of Saturday Night Live aired on November 19, 2005. It was hosted by Eva Longoria and the musical guest was Korn who performed "Twisted Transistor" and "Freak On A Leash". Sketches *Special Report (Cold Opening) *Fire Alert 3000 (Commercial) *The Spammies (Show) *Deep House Dish (Show) *Morgan Stanley (Commercial) *The Needlers *Vincent Price's Thanksgiving Special 1958 (Show) *What Really Happened At the Desperate Housewives Vanity Fair Photo Shoot *Trapped in the Closet Two: Still Trapped in the Closet (Commercial) *Helga Englehart and Her Three Living Brothers (Commercial) *Firmium (Commercial) Cast *Special Report **Fred Armisen as David Gregory **Will Forte as George W. Bush **Darrell Hammond as Brit Hume **Chris Parnell as Wolf Blitzer **Amy Poehler as Norah O'Donnell **Jason Sudeikis as Terry Moran **Kristen Wiig as the announcer(voice only) *Opening Monologue **Eva Longoria **Darrell Hammond as Don Pardo(voice only) **Chris Parnell **Horatio Sanz **Kristen Wiig as Mary Alice(voice only) *Fire Alert 3000 **Fred Armisen as Officer Peter Venelli **Rachel Dratch as Wife **Will Forte as Husband **Steve Higgins as the announcer(voice only) **Finesse Mitchell as Ed Lover **Chris Parnell as Spencer Mason **Amy Poehler as Wife **Horatio Sanz as Husband **Jason Sudeikis as Husband **Kenan Thompson as Doctor Dre *The Spammies **Eva Longoria as Jennifer Haas **Rachel Dratch as Rita Rudner **Bill Hader as Peter Gallagher **Steve Higgins as the announcer(voice only) **Chris Parnell as the announcer and as the Winner **Amy Poehler as Terminally Sick Boy **Kenan Thompson as Wealthy Nigerian **Kristen Wiig as Megan Mullally *Deep House Dish **Eva Longoria as Ms. Drama Martinez **Fred Armisen as DJ Dimitrios **Rachel Dratch as Tiara Zee **Bill Hader as DJ Frontal Assault **Amy Poehler as Tres Latraj **Kenan Thompson as DJ Dynasty Handbag **Kristen Wiig as the announcer(voice only) *Morgan Stanley **Fred Armisen as Frank **Will Forte as Morgan Stanley Agent **John Lutz as Teacher **Chris Parnell as the announcer(voice only) **Amy Poehler as Ashley **Andy Samberg as Boyfriend *The Needlers **Eva Longoria as Claire Ravino **Will Forte as Jerry **Seth Meyers as Dan Needler **Chris Parnell as the announcer(voice only) **Amy Poehler as Sally Needler **Andy Samberg as Deejay **Jason Sudeikis as Guest **Kristen Wiig as Guest *Vincent Price's Thanksgiving Special 1958 **Eva Longoria as Lucille Ball **Fred Armisen as Desi Arnaz **Bill Hader as Vincent Price **Darrell Hammond as Clark Gable **Steve Higgins as the announcer(voice only) **Amy Poehler as Chesterfield Dancer **Horatio Sanz as Alfred Hitchcock **Kristen Wiig as Judy Garland *Weekend Update **Tina Fey **Amy Poehler **Rachel Dratch as Jean Schmidt **Fred Armisen as Steve Jobs *What Really Happened at the Desperate Housewives Vanity Fair Photo Shoot **Eva Longoria as Teri Hatcher **Liz Cackowski as Assistant **Rachel Dratch as Eva Longoria **Bill Hader as Mark **Darrell Hammond as the announcer(voice only) **Seth Meyers as Nicolette Sheridan **Amy Poehler as Marcia Cross **Andy Samberg as Assistant **Jason Sudeikis as Leonard Kelly **Kristen Wiig as Felicity Huffman *Trapped in the Closet Two: Still Trapped in the Closet **Eva Longoria as Gwendolyn **Finesse Mitchell as R. Kelly **Chris Parnell as the announcer(voice only) **Kenan Thompson as Gurgon *Helga Englehart and Her Three Living Brothers **Eva Longoria as Helga Englehart **Fred Armisen as Rolf **Bill Hader as Fritz **Seth Meyers as Jorgen **Chris Parnell as the announcer(voice only) *Firmium **Eva Longoria **Rachel Dratch **Steve Higgins as the announcer(voice only) **Seth Meyers Trivia *Maya Rudolph does not appear in this episode due to being on maternity leave, she is still credited however. *During the Vincent Price Sketch the stage lights go dark unexpectedly as Kristen Wiig is talking to the George Washington portrait. *This is the 1st appearance of Deep House Dish. *This is the 3rd appearance of the Needlers. *This is the 1st appearance of Vincent Price's Holiday Special. Category:Episodes Category:Season 31